Dancing in Betrayle
by LoneStar1996
Summary: When Inuyasha is caught cheating, kagome finds herself running, not sure where. But when she is found by Rin, will she fall for Rin's Protecter or keep running?


**I Do Not Own Any Inuyasha Characters. **

**Kagome POV**

"INUYASHA! Leave Shippo alone, that's his ramon!" _Wow Inuyasha is a jerk, stealing from a little kid, Shippo at that._ I watch as Inuyasha inched towards Shippo's ramon not listening to my warning, and right before he grabbed it "SIT." I grin as Inuyasha plunges towards the ground and creates a crater with his face.

"I warned you Inuyasha about stealing from kids." I grin and look over towards Sango for her input on the matter. Sango looks up from cleaning her boomerang knowing the drill. "She is right Inuyasha; Shippo is still growing and needs to eat, while you probably won't grow anymore."

At that we look at each other and burst into laughter, Shippo after he finishes off his ramon joins in.

"Momma?" I look over at my adopted son. "Yes Shippo, what is it?" he looks towards the darkening forest. "Miroku has been gone for a long time now, and we are running out of firewood." I look around and notice he was right the fire was dimming and Miroku was nowhere in sight with the fire wood.

"Lecherous monk probably went to the hot springs to check out if travelers are there." Inuyasha spat, glaring in the direction of the woods.

"Wait. . . you mean THERE IS A HOT SPRING AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I scream. I rush over to my backpack and grab my bathing bag. "Sango are you coming? Shippo you can come to. Oh, Inuyasha while we are gone look for Miroku. Thanks Bye." I trotted off in the direction Inuyasha had been glaring in hoping he hadn't been lying.

As I walked through the forest, I took in the sights of willow trees bending towards me caressing my skin like butterfly wings. The wind whispering secrets in my ear. I smiled, happy that I was finally going to be clean.

"Sango, im starting to think he lied. I dont see or hear a hot spring." I stop and turn around, " I mean how far can it be?" I start walking with my head turned around to watch Shippo chase leaves. All of a sudden the ground come out from under me, and before i can do anything i'm shoulder deep in warm water. I grin sheepishly " I found the hot spring!"

I change into my dark blue bikini, refusing to be totally bare thanks to Miroku's peeping. Sango also changed into her red bikini that i had bought her in my time a week ago once she knew how handy they were. I sunk into the hot water sighing as it started working its wonders.

I watch Shippo play with a rubber-ducky i had also brought from my time giggling as he splashed Sango. "Shippo im trying to relax, not play water wars!" And it was on they started splashing away, i slipped off my rock and swam over trying not to be noticed.

I giggled quietly as they were to busy to notice the dark shadow getting closer and closer, until "BOO!" i laughed at the top of my lungs at they re horrified expressions when i had covered them with a wave of water using my miko powers, while screaming. It was priceless to see Shippo jump out onto dry land anly to have Sango do the same and land ontop of him.

"Sango get off! your squashing me!" As the two get up they turn to stare at me. "Kagome! how did you do that?" i burst into another round of laughter, thanks to their expressions at my new ability.

"well i learned to infuse a tiny bit of my miko energy into objects around me, i started with pebbles but now i can control water.I'm working with other items too." I looked into their blank expressions wondering if they were even listening to me. "K-kagome when have you been practicing these . . . skills?" Sango whispered curiously.

I smiled sweetly "well while you were asleep snuggling with Miroku I was awake working in secret." Sango started blushing madly, and Shippo began to jumping up and down in excitement "Can I join you next time Plleassse, please, please?"

"If you can stay awake and not be grumpy in the mornings you can.." I give him a serious to show I was I was dead serious and wouldn't take any complaints. I pick up my brush and run it through my long midnight hair, the source of jealousy from Eri and Yuka. I watched as Shippo as he continued his game and as Sango sank back into the warmth.

As i pinned my hair i notice how dark it was getting. G_reat, just great how are we going to find our way back!_ I started packing up my things, Shippo and Sango seeing what i was doing started doing the same with their stuff. As the sun continued sinking we quickened our pace, hoping to beat the moon to our camp. But the odds were against us, as i walked with them through the willows i watched the forest transform. The beautiful graceful branches turned into


End file.
